


maybe i just like the sound

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #115 - phone: ”Of the thousand and six things we can possibly talk about, you’re really going to ask me about what I’m wearing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i just like the sound

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a little prompt challenge I'm filling on Tumblr. Might as well post 'em here, while I'm at it.

Ichigo holds his phone over his head, opening and closing it every so often. He looks over at his window, catching the silver-white of the moon in the sky through the space between his curtains.

His phone starts ringing just as he closes it with a snap, accidentally hanging it up. He sits up in bed, cursing under his breath, and looks at the caller I.D.

The phone rings again and this time Ichigo answers it without another thought.

“How many times have I told you that that open/close habit of yours is going to get you in trouble? I could have been dying on the streets and calling you for help,” Rukia’s voice says through the phone.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and responds, “Were you dying on the streets and calling me for help?”

“Of course not.”

“I figured as much,” he says, standing from his bed and walking towards his desk.

“… So what are you wearing?” she asks all of a sudden.

He snorts and says, “Rukia, are you serious?”

“Just answer.”

“Of the thousand and six things we can possibly talk about, you’re really going to ask me about what I’m wearing?”

“And you obviously can’t tell when your girlfriend’s trying to initiate phone sex,” sounding incredibly nonchalant, as if examining her nails.

He drops the phone and scrambles to catch it before it hits the floor. Thankfully, he does and quickly brings it back up to his ear.

“Uhh. I’m wearing sweats and a t-shirt,” he says.

“Wait, which shirt?”

“The faded black one with a hole on the sleeve. Why does that matter?” he asks, lying back down on his bed.

“Damn. I was gonna wear that one to sleep tonight. Can’t you change into something else?”

“The mood’s totally ruined now.”

“Ichigo, it was ruined when you didn’t answer the first time.”

“True as that may be, I’m also not changing. I have plenty of other shirts for you to sleep in… And for that matter, YOU have plenty of pajamas to sleep in,” he says, placing his hand behind his head.

“But that shirt’s comfy,” she whines.

“You’ll have to pry it off my torso then.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Not like you haven’t done it before.”

“Fine,” she says before the line goes dead.

Ichigo’s eyes widen. He brings the phone from his ear to look at it, seeing that Rukia hung up on him.

He is promptly ambushed from the side. He looks up to see Rukia, straddling his waist and grinning at him.

“How did you get here so fast?” he asks, bringing his hands up to rest on her waist.

She bends down to lightly press her lips to his, saying, “I was already halfway here, genius.”

One of his hands moves up to her neck, pulling her back down for another kiss. She moans when she feels his tongue sliding against her own. Her hands run down the length of his stomach, stopping at the waistline of his pants. She pulls away, biting gently at his lower lip.

Rukia smiles and slips down, catching the hem of Ichigo’s shirt with her teeth before pulling up. She makes it to the top of his chest before pulling it off the rest of the way with her hands.

She presses another quick kiss to his mouth and says, “Thanks.”

“For what?” he asks, trying to catch her lips with his again.

She jumps off of him and waves the shirt in the air, saying, “For this.”

“Wait a sec, are you serious?” he says, eyes following her as she moves towards the door.

“Mm-hmm,” exiting his room with a smile on her face.

He stares slack-jawed at the door for a few seconds before nearly pulling his hair in frustration.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he groans, flipping over face down onto his pillow.

He hears the door opening and looks up to see Rukia wearing his shirt and leaning against the wall. She scrunches up her face momentarily and lifts up her arm above her head, mimicking a pose he recognizes from a movie they had watched together the other day.

He laughs lightly and walks over to her, saying, “You are horrible, you know that?”

She jumps up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, saying, “The worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Holding Us Back" by Katie Herzig


End file.
